Temari vs. Kagura
Temari vs. Kagura is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Naruto VS InuYasha! Two master fighters of the wind and air enters the ring! Only one is truly superior. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Air - It is an extremely deadly weapon when used in the hands of the correct people who deserve to use it so they can defeate strong foes. Boomstick: And I like the looks of these two girl-air controllers! Wiz: Temari, from "Naruto". Boomstick: And Kagura, from "InuYasha"...He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our hob to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Temari Wiz: Believe it or not, one of the strongest characters from the universe of Naruto- Boomstick: This chick! Wiz: Temari joined Gaara to Kohna- Boomstick:......GAARA!? ' ''Toph: Ha! Wiz: Get out, Toph. Toph: Fine. Toph leaves. '''Boomstick: Well THAT'S better. Now Wiz, continue about her backstory. Wiz: After Naruto had gone to train with Jiraiya, Temari had joined Gaara to Konha about some proposal with Tsunade, and were grated upon Shikamaru. Temari then went somewhere else. Eventually she went to the Chūnin Exams, and did pretty good there, even defeating Tenten in her first match. Temari usually focus on far away combat with her main weapon: Boomstick: Temari's main weapon is a GIANT fan! ''' Wiz: Temari can use her Wind Release, or her nature manipulation to create several wind torrents. Temari can also use the fan to glide. She usually doesn't even need to glide, however. '''Boomstick: The fan is made out of METAL, yes, METAL that can stop and reflect enemy attacks, making it very useful. Wiz: The fan has another trick up it's sleeve: There are three purple spots on them, called "stars", or "moons" that increase the fan's power greatly when she opens it. After the moons open, Temari can create devistating attacks called Slicing Whirlwinds. Boomstick: This chick also can mix sand into her attacks to make them more unpredictabl-''' Wiz:.....Quick.. Mechanical Sounds are heard. '''Boomstick: Better. Wiz: Temaru also had a defensive technique with her genjustsu, which literally means ninjitsu. Yes, NINJTSU..... Boomstick: Creative names! Wiz: Temari can also create a deadly tornado when her 3 stars are ready. This is easily her strongest attack- It's a tornado, of course! Temari's fan is so strong, she even slices through armor! Boomstick: Temari is a keen fighter, so that she can use her wind attacks on whoever-the-heck she is fighting so she can find a way to defeat them. In fact, she was called an expert strategist once by Asuma Sarotobi. Wiz: Temari has one more attack left. She can summon Kamatari, a one-eyed weasel into the fight. Kamatari can helpy Temari by making strong wind attacks while Temari is fighting, which means double the pain for the enemy. Temari is surprisingly fast, and while she usually prefers to stay back from the fight and go from there, she can sue ehr fan for close combat. Boomstick: Temari, however, is not without her weaknesses. Wiz: Temari is not very good in hand-to-hand combat, and she hasn't been shown to be very good in durability. Boomstick: But you still should get out of this chick's way! Temari: Wasn't much of a match...kinda boring. Kagura Wiz: Kagura is the creation of Naraku - and believe it or not, she's a demon. Yes, a DEMON. Boomstick: So she can't be anyone's waifu? Darnit... Wiz: Kagura HATES Naraku...Sometimes she even wants to team up with Inuyasha and Sess so that they can team up to kill him. After Kohaku's memory returned, she became very fond of the boy and shares information about him about how to kill Naraku. However, Kagura eventually dies when she tries to escape. Boomstick: That must suck! How will she be able to even participate then.....I mean, you JUST said she's dead. Wiz: I...don't know. But before she got killed, she was an extremely powerful fighter. Her main ability is aerokinises, which is what you expect it to be - she can control the air. She usually fires them in quick succession. Kagura also has the ability to resurrect the dead, but of course this is useless in a fight unless she's teaming up. Boomstick: Kagura is quite nimble surprisingly, which helps with the fact that she doesn't have much close-combat experience. Wiz: Kagura also has a plume that can eventually grow so large it can be used to control the air. It can also carry the plume wherever Kagura wants, and it's her main way of transportation. Boomstick: What? Wiz: Logic, Boomstick, logic. Boomstick: Okay then..Kagura has regeneration abilities as well. She even regenerated from a hole in her chest! Kagura has also been shown to be quite durable as well. Wiz: Kagura's stamina is also very high. However, Kagura usually prefers to stay in the back..Unlike Temari, who isn't afraid to jump out into the fight. So she has low close-combat experience. Boomstick: But you should still stay away from this demon! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright; the combatants are set.... Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Blippeeddeeblah "So we need to leave?" Asked the wind-controlling girl. Apparently there was this powerful demon in the form of the woman. Temari got her fan ready and jumped through the vilaige, looking for her. She finally saw someone in the distance.....She was a woman wearing a plume on her head and a dress with several colors. Temari got her fan ready at her and said "I heard you're a demon!" The demon simply replied, "Yes, I am a demon. I am Kagura." Kagura then got in her own fighting pose. FIGHT! Kagura and Temari both blew air blasts at each other, seeming to never stop. Kagura was eventually knocked off by Temari hiding a bit of a sandy surprise in one of her wind blasts, sending her back by a slight, but not much. The demon regenerates from the sand attack and continues fighting. Temari uses her genjutsu to block one of Kagura's attacks, until Kagura's wind blast eventually pulls through Temari's defense and she is pushed back. The defeater of Tenten fires up another wind blast, but Kagura extends her plume into giant sizes, allowing her to dodge the attack. She then jumps off. "Not bad," said Temari. Kagura just fired more blasts. Temari was knocked straight on the ground by them, but recovered, and using her fan, went right towards Kagura and whacked her with her fan. Kagura was pushed back into a building, and noticed that she was severely damaged. She simply regenerated. Temari was wondering how sh could take all this damage..and still be fine, but she just shrugged it off and continued firing wind blasts, seeming to never stop, but Kagura eventually countered back. Temari was getting even more bothered - she then noticed something..That ALL her moons were up. "Ha, I can defeat you now!" Kagura wondered how she could defeat her now..but just fired 5 wind blasts, which were easily overpowered by a HUGE tornado from Temari. Temari fired her Slicing Whirlwinds at the demon, who was now in pain.....she couldn't even regenerate. She just said "I'm not done yet!" and fired more air blasts at Temari. But now, Temari had one more trick up her sleeve. She summons a weasel, Katamri, into the battle. Kagura fired air blasts at it to go off, but Temari and Katamari both fired air in quick succession..Kagura struggled, but one more air blasts hit her. And with that, Kagura was blown away to nothing...She was out of this world. KO! Results Boomstick: Whatt! Wiz: Yes..Kagura may have regeneration, but she STILL got killed once, so it's likely Temari could kill her - but the main reason why Temari won was because she had better control over the air. Kagura just fires air over and over and over. Temari has skill using it. Boomstick: But Kagura--she's a demonn! Wiz: Well, that's one of her other downsides. Temari has been fighting her whole life. Kagura is only one year old. And Temari also had a larger arsenal of attacks. Boomstick: Fine...Kagura got blown away. Wiz: The winner, is Temari. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:'Naruto vs. InuYasha' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015